


Holding Hands (Forever)

by GodlingCaptainChristina



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I mean they die, Kinda fluff?, M/M, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/pseuds/GodlingCaptainChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always loved holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Dana for making me much nicer to them this week than I would have been otherwise.

At 93 years old, Enjolras and Grantaire had been holding hands 72 years. 

It had started years before they got together. Somehow, everyone had ended up in Grantaire’s flat, waiting anxiously for the Senate’s same-sex marriage decision. 

“Sit down, Enjolras,” Grantaire had finally snapped. He grabbed Enjolras by the hand and dragged him onto the couch. And just didn’t let go. “Pacing won’t change anything.” 

It turned out to be the correct decision. Enjolras clung to his fingers for the next several hours while the news broadcaster rehashed the proposed bill. Grantaire could feel him trembling with nerves and squeezed his hand. 

Their hand holding continued in that vein until they both naturally reached for the other, even when they weren’t in distress. 

“Are you sure that’s totally platonic?” Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras was reading over an essay he needed to turn in later that week and Grantaire was finishing a sketch. “That looks a little not platonic.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Grantaire stopped drawing for a moment. Drawing left-handed always made him cramp up. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Cramping, a bit.”

Enjolras dropped his right hand and took his left in both of his. “I thought I told you to tell me when that happens, R?” 

Courfeyrac watched with disbelief as Enjolras abandoned his schoolwork to massage a cramp out of Grantaire’s hand. There was the faintest trace of a blush on both of their faces, but otherwise, they didn’t show any indications that this was weird in any way. 

From there on, it felt stranger to see Enjolras and Grantaire _not_ holding hands. As soon as they came within touching distance of each other, they were holding hands. They held hands during meetings, during shared classes, during rallies, going shopping, walking down the road. Combeferre was the first one to walk in on them in a screaming argument, still holding hands. 

Once they started officially dating, Grantaire made a special effort to hold Enjolras’ hand every day… until he realized that they _already did that_. He felt more than a little ridiculous when Joly pointed it out to him. 

“Are you honestly going to complain that you two are so mushy?” Joly very much wanted to laugh, and the only thing stopping him was Musichetta pinching his elbow. 

“ _Yes._ ” 

“Why?” 

“How the hell am I supposed to find something more stupidly mushy to do with him?”

By the time that Enjolras and Grantaire were engaged, they’d found much more disgustingly romantic things to do together. 

Grantaire’s favorite was always holding Enjolras’ hand. 

 

It really shouldn’t have surprised anyone that when Enjolras and Grantaire passed away, they were holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to have them crash the car on the way home from the zoo and one of them end up in a coma and die while the other was holding their hand begging them to come back, but I thought that might be a bit much. :)


End file.
